World of Darkness: Part 1
Ben 23 returns in this episode. Ben also unlocks new alien (it's revealed at second part) * The Episode has 3 parts. Also Ben loses Ball Weevil after Omnimatrix 10000K glitched to lock it. * This is the fourth or third episode. * This episode reveals it's real name on Omnimatrix and the name is changed. The Plot: The Episode starts in scene where Ben 23 appears to save his city from the plant monster. Ben 23: Hey Plant Guy better watch out! *Ben 23 hits the Omnitrix 23 and transforms into Freezeghost (23 Dimension Big Chill)* Freezeghost! Plant Monster: *Absorbs the power from omnitrix to get his DNA combined with Pyronite's DNA* What you will say Tennyson? Freezeghost: Well i will get revenge on you for stealing a DNA from my Hero Watch! [ THEME SONG ] *Narrator: This time we will see the events from Normal Timeline* Ben: Huh? What is this?!??! Unknown Splixson (Snowhjerta's Splixson OC :P): It's a Plant Monster...? Ben: Well i have something to do.... *Ben hits the Ultimatrix 10000K and transforms into Swampfire but turns into Ditto (The New Omniverse Spin off Design why i did write this?)* Ditto! Ditto: Well we will see here who is much stronger! Plant* Monster: *Godzilla Roar (a easter egg)* Hahahah! You are just a weak splixson! Ditto: What did you said?!?!? *Hits ultimatrix 10000k Symbol and evolves into Ultimate Ditto* Plant Monster: Oh look. Let's fight. *Plant Monster Absorbs the DNA and Combines Amperi DNA with his own* Ultimate Ditto: But... You have kevin's powers! *Flashback: When kevin absorbed Heatblast's Power and DNA to mutate himself, when ben was young* How dare you! Plant Monster: Take this! Ultimate Ditto: *Self duplication* See how i can beat you with... my clones! Plant Monster: NOOOOOOOOO! Ultimate Ditto: *reverts into Ben* Ben: Ultimatrix! Overwrite Command. Code 010 000 Ultimatrix: Voice Command successfully overwritten. Ben: Ultimatrix! Re-add DNA! Amperi DNA. Code 010 100 001 Ultimatrix: *beep* Re-added Amperi DNA. Ben: Wow. This command is simple newest... Plant Monster: *turns into polymorph and finds a anti-gravity projector* Uhhhh... I will better run... Ben: *walks around the city* That fight was very weird... ???: Ben Tennyson, i have trapped your friends in my Realm. Azmuth: Ben. You have a very, very weird mission. You need to save them or this alien will turn them into another aliens... Ben: i have no choice... But i have to do this! ???: Well you did a good choice to save your friends... Ben 23: I am staying here in 24 minutes every time... Ben: 23? What are you doing here? Ben 23: Well. This weird guy trapped me in this weird realm... Ben: Well. We can fix it.... *Ben hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into jetray to free Ben from Dimension 23* Jetray: We need to find my friends... Ben 23: Hmmm... What about Spitter Clitter? Jetray: Oh come on... That names are really bad.... Ditto (Dimension 23): We will find your friends. I will not fail... Jetray: That name is bad... Change it into Ditto! Ditto (Ben 23): It can be this... Jetray: The Hint... *Jetray floats and turns into big chill after the Fake Time Out* Big Chill: Oh come on... Stupid watch... Big Chill: Albedo! You again.... Albedo: Yes it's me again. But i have your friends since i planned it all with that Dark Plant Monster... Big Chill: Wait... Did you modified his DNA? Albedo: Yes. Albedo: You need to battle me to pass this road! Big Chill: Well i accept the challenge! *Big chill hits the Symbol and turns into Ultimate Version of Himself* Ultimate Big Chill: Are you ready? Albedo: Yes! *Albedo Transforms into Swampfire and transforms into Ultimate! Swampfire* Negative Ultimate Swampfire: I am ready! *The End* Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes